Unlikely Love
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: A series of drabbles about pairings that will never last/exist in Detective Conan/Case Closed. I own nothing. Warning: some pairings might be slash, so be prepared. ***Note: I take requests. Just please don't do incest. There might be some overgrown drabbles (up to 300 words), as well as occasional repeats. More information on profile. Thank you for your time.
1. Kaito x Hakuba (capture) 100

Hakuba's eyes widened as he saw the bleeding Kaito outside his house.

"You're hurt." He gasped, before pulling Kaito into his house. Kaito didn't try to protest, as he felt too exhausted, after being shot by Snake. Hakuba hurriedly treated Kaito's wound, giving a soft murmur of relief when he discovered that the bullet wasn't stuck in Kaito's body. At last, Kaito opened his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" Kaito asked in bemusement, staring at the blonde detective. Hakuba didn't reply in words, instead, he captured Kaito's lips with his own.


	2. Heiji x Ran (safe) 100

Ran looked at the clock. 12:49. Where was Hattori?

Usually, she doesn't get this worried, but lately there's been a serial killer who kills men between the ages of 20 and 35. At last, Ran's worries were dispersed when Hattori walked through the doorway, safe. She let out a soft sigh of relief and walked over to her boyfriend, who turned to face her.

"Why are you up this late?" Hattori asked, slight concern filling his eyes, tilting his head slightly.

"I was waiting for you." Ran replied, pressing a soft kiss against Hattori's lips.


	3. Hakuba x Aoko (gunshot) 100

Hakuba greeted Aoko with a soft kiss, as they met up at the park. It was seven at nighttime.

"Hakuba-kun." Aoko smiled as she smoothed down the ends of her dark green skirt.

"Hello, Aoko-kun." Hakuba replied, taking Aoko's hand as they walked.

Suddenly, Aoko screamed. There was a corpse in front of them and someone holding a gun behind them. Hakuba paled as he pushed Aoko behind him. Then the reality sank in.

"RUN!" He shouted, pulling Aoko along when there was suddenly the loud sound of a gunshot, and piercing pain in Hakuba's shoulder.


	4. Chikage x Ginzo (descend) 100

Kuroba Chikage gave Nakamori Ginzo a sad smile as they stood in front of her late husband, Kuroba Toichi, the worldly famous magician's grave. Chikage wiped the tears that were running down her face away as Ginzo stepped closer to her for moral support. No words needed to be said. Ginzo's wife had died six years earlier, and now both were single parents of a nine year old. Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko were the children of Chikage and Ginzo respectively.

At last, when the cold night started to descend, Ginzo offered Chikage a hand, walking her home.


	5. Shinichi x Sonoko (surprise) 100

"Sonoko?" Shinichi called out warily, looking around for the brown-haired girl.

"Shinichi-kun!" Shinichi turned around to see Sonoko, who ran towards him and hugged him tightly, before retreating to ask him, "You actually came?" Her surprise was evident in her tone, and Shinichi pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Sonoko's mouth.

"Of course I came." Shinichi replied warmly. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He teased, smiling.

"Of course not." Sonoko blushed, trying to lie but failing terribly. Shinichi laughed before pressing his lips against Sonoko's, his arms proceeding to wrap around her waist.


	6. Gin x Akai (battlefield) 100

Their eyes meet. Green against green.

They pull each other nearer, lips crashing against lips.

It feels so wrong, but at the same time, it's the best thing they've felt.

They're on opposite sides, yet they often share the same bed.

Maybe Fate had placed them on different sides, just to see how foolish they'd act without one another.

It's like a messed-up tale of the modern Romeo and Juliet. Never able to be truly together. Never in a million years.

They're rivals on the battlefield but lovers, when away from prying eyes.


	7. Kaito x Shinichi (faint) 100

His fingers twitched. His vision grew blurry. He saw the faint outline of someone's face, and he could feel hands shaking his shoulders gently.

"Stay awake, Shin-chan, please." He recognized that voice. Why wouldn't he? He tried to form words, but the words slipped out of his grasp easily. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they were closing of their own accord.

"Don't close your eyes, hang on, please." The voice pleaded desperately. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly, shaking him.

"I'm sorry, Kai-chan." He managed to whisper, before his world faded away.


	8. Shiho x Hakuba (bemusement) 100

Miyano Shiho gave the blonde detective a cold glare.

"What do you want?" The auburn-haired scientist asked in a cold voice, standing up from the seat she'd previously been sitting in.

"Go on a date with me." Hakuba replied, stepping closer to Shiho.

"Could you repeat that?" Shiho asked, bemusement dancing in her eyes.

"Go on a date with me." Hakuba repeated, before adding a small comment. "You won't regret it." Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"And if I regret it?" The auburn-haired scientist raised an eyebrow.

"You won't." Hakuba answered confidently. Shiho shrugged.

"Then sure."


	9. Kazuha x Shinichi (promise) 100

"Baka, baka, baka." Kazuha whispered, her shoulders shaking. Tears dropped from her eyes as the love of her life tried to sit up on the hospital bed.

"Kazuha." His voice was soft, as he tried to soothe Kazuha's tears. "Don't cry."

"How can I not cry?" Kazuha managed to choke out. "You nearly died, Shinichi."

"I'm not going to leave you behind." Shinichi replied.

"Promise?" Kazuha asked, her voice betraying the fear she felt.

"I promise. I love you, Kazuha." Shinichi said softly. Looking up at Shinichi, Kazuha managed to form a reply.

"I love you, too."


	10. Masumi x Shinichi (coffee) 100

With the combined effort of Sera and Kudou, the investigation was quickly completed. Really, Sera and Shinichi didn't mean for this to happen. They were just out on a casual walk home from school, deciding to stop at a cafe to grab food, when someone was murdered. But now, thanks to the two detectives, the culprit was caught and placed behind bars.

"That was...interesting." Sera commented idly, sipping at her coffee. Shinichi chuckled.

"Interesting's quite the word for it, Sera-kun." Shinichi replied lightly.

"Call me Masumi, Kudou-kun." Sera offered.

"Very well, Masumi. Call me Shinichi."


	11. Bourbon x Shiho (sight) 100

"Hell's Angel's Daughter. . . I've finally found you." Shiho met Bourbon's gaze unflinchingly, no hint of fear in her eyes.

"It took way too long for you to find me, didn't it?" Shiho shot back coolly. Bourbon smirked. Finally something interesting.

"And here Gin said you were too difficult to find, though you seem to adore hiding in plain sight." Bourbon laughed. "You know, I'm supposed to kill you?" Bourbon added.

"And why haven't you?" Shiho questioned, a small spark of curiosity in her eyes. Choosing his words carefully, Bourbon replied.

"You. . .intrigue me."


	12. Shiho x Kaito (carpet) 100

Shiho sighed concernedly as Kaito limped through the doorway.

"You got yourself shot again, haven't you?" She murmured, helping him out of his blood-stained, formerly white suit jacket, and grimacing at the bloody flesh under Kaito's dress shirt.

"It's not my fault." Kaito pretended to pout, his indigo eyes meeting Shiho's as she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before going off to get the medical supplies.

"Try not to get blood on the carpet!" Shiho called over her shoulder.

"I can't say for sure, but I'll try not to." Kaito replied.


	13. Kaito x Ran (please) 100

"Will you go out with me?" Kaito asked, offering a red rose to Ran.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, but-" Ran started.

"Please?" Kaito interjected.

"Kaito, I can't-" Ran tried to start again, but Kaito interrupted once more.

"Then give a reason as to why you can't." Kaito interrupted, running a hand through his hair.

"Kaito." Ran sighed.

"Do you have a reason, my fair lady?" Kaito asked.

"That's hardly the point-" Ran hissed, before Kaito cut her off with in a different manner, his lips against hers.

And to Kaito's surprise, she didn't fight back.


	14. Conan x Ai (butterflies) 100

"You're here for another temporary antidote, aren't you?" Ai asked coldly, easily hiding the hurt and jealousy in her voice as she raised an eyebrow at Conan.

"Yes." Conan nodded. Frowning in disapproval, Ai reached into the case and pulled out a pill, tossing it to Conan.

"Remember, Kudou-kun, there's only eight hours this time." Ai warned coolly.

"Thanks, Haibara." Conan called over his shoulder as he ran off, his voice causing butterflies to fly in Ai's chest.

" _You have a dedicated man, Mouri-chan_." She murmured under her breath, jealousy looming in her eyes.


	15. Akai x Jodie (blinded) 100

"You're really going on your own?" Akai asked, withdrawing his lighter to light the cigarette in his hands. Frowning at the smoke, Jodie replied.

"Yes, Shuu, I'm really going on your own." Jodie replied, picking up her white pea coat and donning it. Akai's usually cold green eyes softened slightly.

"Be careful. A crow, blinded as it is, still has a chance to strike. And if the strike is fetal..." Akai warned. Jodie nodded.

"I'll be careful. Worried, Shuu?" Jodie teased, walking out the door, not getting a chance to see Akai's slightly pink cheeks.


	16. Yukiko x Kogoro (heart) 100

_"You're my everything, and I'm sorry."_

 _"She meant nothing."_

 _"I promise it'll never happen again."_

 _"It was a one time thing."_

None was said as Yukiko walked out of Mouri Kogoro's life forever, never once looking back. She'd take with her not only herself, her son, their belongings, their money, but most importantly, when they left, they took away part of Kogoro's heart.

When Yukiko and Kogoro had been together, they were happy, as if in a dream.

But like all happy dreams, maybe their relationship was never meant to last from the start.


	17. Ayumi x Conan (comfort) 100

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi called, running over to the brown-haired detective. She didn't notice the figure behind her.

"Run, Ayumi!" Conan shouted, before he knocked the kidnapper unconscious.

"Conan!" Ayumi cried, running into Conan and wrapping her arms around him, tears streaming down her face in fright.

"Ayumi." Conan held Ayumi securely in his arms. "Why did you come? Didn't I tell you all to stay hidden?" He asked, frowning. Ayumi nodded quietly.

"I was scared, Conan." Ayumi whispered into Conan's chest. Conan's arms tightened around her in comfort and giving her a sense of security.


	18. Gin x Shinichi (bed) 100

Gin rolled off of his lover in their bed, so that he was facing the ceiling.

"You know, I _was_ supposed to kill you. . ." Gin started, before Shinichi cut him off, nodding.

"Yes, you told me before." Shinichi interrupted, pressing a kiss against Gin's jaw.

"And _that woman_ -" Gin started again.

"Yes, Vermouth pulled some strings to get you out of that, didn't she?" Shinichi murmured, humming almost inaudibly, resting his head on Gin's bare chest. Gin gave Shinichi a rare smile, basking in the comfort of the two alone, together, with just the bed underneath them.


	19. Yumi x Takagi (mutual) 100

"Takagi-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Satou?" Yumi asked. Takagi hesitated for a moment, before responding.

"I broke up with her." He replied. "I realized that I loved someone else, more than I loved her." Yumi frowned.

"Was she okay with it?" Yumi questioned, worry for her friend building up in her eyes. Takagi nodded.

"It was almost a mutual breakup, as we both found someone else." Takagi answered.

"Then who do you like?" Yumi asked, unable to resist her curiosity. Instead of answering with words, Takagi chose actions.

He kissed Yumi.


	20. Rei x Akemi (stay) 100

"Will. . . I ever see you again?" Sadness.

"Perhaps, my love." Inner turmoil.

"Why can't you stay?" Knowing the answer.

"I've told you before, it's my job to protect Japan." Answering.

"Can't someone else do that?" Desperation. Pleading.

"I knowingly signed up for this, love." Honest.

"I'm going to miss you." Tears falling.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I'll try to visit sometime in the future." Wiping tears away.

"Stay safe." Whispered.

"I'll try." Replied.

"I love you." Uttered.

"I'll love you forever. Good bye, Akemi." Promise.

"Bye, Rei." True love.


	21. Shinichi x Kaito (heaven) Take Two, 300

_5:00_

Five minutes left until the bomb would explode.

"So this is how we're going to end?" He asks quietly, heaving himself onto the table, sitting next to the slowly counting-down clock.

"It appears so, Shin-chan." Kaito murmured in reply.

 _3:49_

Time seemed to be flying past at the speed of light, as Shinichi and Kaito stared at each other. There were so many words they wanted to say to each other, but so little time. Seeming to convey their thoughts into a conversation of glances and stares.

 _2:01_

"I'll love you, even in death." Shinichi whispered. He slowly moved off of the table he was perched on, walking over to stand in front of Kaito.

"I'll love you, forever." Kaito replied softly, his indigo eyes filled with sadness.

 _0:27_

Time seemed to slow down, just for them. Slowly, their lips met, hands sliding over each other's body. Their eyes stared into each other, as if trying to memorize every single feature.

 _0:08_

Teardrops formed at the edges of both the magician's and the detective's eyes.

 _0:05_

"I'm going to miss you, so, so much." Kaito whispered, a single tear trailing down his face.

 _0:04_

Shinichi gave a bittersweet smile.

"At least we die together. I can't imagine life without you, my dear magician."

 _0:03_

"Meet you in heaven, my lovely critic?" Kaito asked.

 _0:02_

"Of course, why wouldn't I see you there?" Shinichi answered, his tone bright, trying to hide the pain and knowledge of the arrival of death in his eyes.

 _0:01_

They shared one last kiss, this one short, but sweet.

 _0:00_

The numbers flashed on the screen.

 _I love you._

And everything turned black.


	22. Gin x Masumi (chess) 100

"Ow! That's not what you're supposed to do!" Frowning, Akai prepared to knock on Masumi's door, when he heard another voice.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in awhile." Akai froze.

"If you put that there, it works, see?" Akai threw open the door, intent on hurting Gin.

"What are you doing to Masumi...Gin?" Akai frowned. Gin and Masumi were on the floor, and was that a chessboard between them?

"We're playing chess, Shuu- _nii_ , what did you think we were doing?" Masumi replied, staring at Akai. Akai only shook his head before walking away.


	23. Rena(Kir) x Kogoro (way) 100

"Rena, are you alright?" Kogoro asked, glancing at his pacing fiancee.

"I'm fine." Rena replied, a fake smile settling on her face.

"Alright, let's go to sleep." Kogoro wrapped a warm arm around Rena, as they both settled into the large bed.

After Rena was sure that Kogoro fell asleep, she slid out of the bed, with tears streaming down her face, settled a letter and the ring on the counter before fleeing the apartment. She was heartbroken that she had to leave the love of her life, but this was the only way to keep him safe.


	24. Sonoko x Subaru (pink) 100

"Watch out, Subaru-san!" Sonoko shrieked as the knife-wielding maniac charged at the man with dirty-blonde hair. Her eyes widened, impressed, as Subaru easily knocked the knife out of the maniac's hand, before knocking him out with a well-placed blow.

"Thank you for the warning, Sonoko-chan." Subaru smiled at the brown-haired girl. Sonoko blushed, streaks of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"No problem, Subaru-san." She replied, trying not to become a human tomato. They stared at each other, and, ignoring the unconscious body of the maniac-previously-wielding-the-knife, Subaru kissed Sonoko.


	25. Akai x Sonoko (affection) 100

They were coming. She could sense it. The murder of crows were going to arrive at any minute, now.

Sonoko's eyes shot open, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Sonoko?" She glanced over to her husband, Akai.

"Shuu." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "It was the nightmare. They were trying to kill Ran, Shinichi, all of them." Akai wrapped his arms around Sonoko, returning her hug in a rare moment of affection.

"But they're safe, Sonoko. And you're safe, too, and that's what I care about, the most."


	26. Ran x Ai (yearning) 100

The sisterly feelings that Ai had for Ran slowly disintegrated, being replaced by feelings of love. Ai knew that Shinichi loved Ran, and that Ran returned Shinichi's feelings, so, despite her heart yearning for Ran, she held herself back, not intervening in Shinichi and Ran's relationship.

Until it all went to one day. Ran was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"He broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He says that apparently he feels bad for someone who's loved me all this time, but who would love me like that?"

And Ai, who truly, madly, deeply loved her, kissed her.


	27. Gin x Masumi (hurt) Take Two, 300

"You want to marry my little sister?" Akai asked.

"As your parents are already deceased, I thought to ask whoever would be the head of your family." Gin replied. "And yes, I wish to marry Masumi."

"Why do you want to marry her?" Akai questioned.

"Because I love her."Gin answered, the words out of his mouth before he had a chance to monitor them. Strangely, though, he didn't regret the words.

"And how do I know you won't hurt her?" Akai's voice hardened.

"I love her far too much, to hurt her." Gin replied honestly.

"And why do you love Masumi?" Akai's inquired.

"I love her. . . because she's beautiful." Gin realized how shallow he sounded with that sentence, and quickly backtracked, adding. "But it's not only that. She's intelligent, she's funny. She's everything I could've ever wished for, and there's nobody else I'd want more than her."

"And you want to marry her?" Akai asked.

"Yes." Gin replied an affirmative.

"Now listen. If I get any hint of you using her, or abusing her, then you'll find yourself unable to wake up. . . ever again. If you break her heart, you'll wish you were never born." Akai warned Gin coolly. Then, his voice seemed to lighten. "But until then, you have my. . . approval to marry Masumi."

"Thank you." Gin replied, honestly surprised at Akai's acceptance. But Akai wasn't done yet.

"And for the record, if you _do_ hurt Masumi, and provided that she doesn't murder you first. . . " Akai left that sentence hanging. Gin nodded.

 _Damn_. Akai could be scary when he wanted to.

"I won't hurt her." Gin protested.

"I'm saying, Gin, _if_ you do." And Akai started to walk away.


	28. Kaito x Ayumi (chocolate) 100

Ayumi sighed, content, as she sat, nice and warm on Kaito's lap. In her hands, was a mug of hot-though more of warm, chocolate. She sipped at it, her eyes fixed on the television, where Kamen Yaiba was playing. She shuddered as the bad guy in the movie threw Yaiba onto the ground, not noticing Kaito's slight hiss as she twitched on his lap.

Kaito resisted the urge to punch himself. He was completely and utterly enamored by Ayumi. By a girl almost ten years younger than himself. And she should stop moving on his lap, _goddamnit._


	29. Conan x Vermouth (camera) 100

" _Silver Bullet_ " Vermouth twirled her drink, her eyes fixed on the screen. Spirit raised his gun, aiming for Conan. It would clearly be a losing fight for the child-sized detective, should Spirit fire the gun.

" _Well then, I'll save you one more time, Silver Bullet-kun._ " Vermouth mused, flipping open her phone and quickly typing. Upon receiving her text, Spirit lowered the gun.

"Very well." He hissed, as Conan stared in confusion. "You're lucky, brat. You seemed to have caught _her_ interest." He growled, before stalking off.

Looking up, Conan stared into the camera, still recording everything.


	30. Eri x Yuusaku (dance) 100

"May I have this dance?" Eri laughed quietly as Yuusaku pressed a kiss against her knuckles, before rising, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course." She accepted the offer, letting Yuusaku help her out of her chair, before letting him lead her in the waltz. Their eyes met, both smiling fondly at one another. "You planned this, didn't you?" Eri asked, smiling as she heard the music in the background.

"Do you like it?" Yuusaku asked, after pressing a kiss against Eri's lips. She nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder as they followed the beat of the music.


	31. Ran x Araide (broken) 100

The breakup that Shinichi and Ran had was really messy. They had seemed like the perfect relationship, straight out of a fairytale, but now it ended in flames.

"What's wrong?" Araide asked, looking at Ran concernedly. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with the girl, so there has to be something that was mentally attacking the karate champion.

"If you're a doctor. . ." Ran started, "Do you know how to fix, or heal a broken heart?" Ran asked. Araide's eyes softened,

"Only time will heal wounds that medicine can't." Araide answered. _But maybe I can help._


	32. Shinichi x Aoko (time) 100

The first time they met, was embarrassing. Accidentally mistaking Aoko for Ran, Shinichi had dragged her off to a roller coaster. It was an awkward encounter.

The second time they met, was at one of Kid's heists. There, they exchanged cellphone numbers.

The third time they met, was planned. They met at a small cafe for a date.

The fourth time they met, was for another date. So were the next at least thirty times they met.

Then, another time they met was when Shinichi proposed to Aoko.

And the last meeting was held before death tore them apart.


	33. Akako x Kaito (thoughts) 100

A vase shattered on the floor.

Her hands gripped at her shiny plum hair, thoughts whirling. How _dare_ he do this to her?

Subconsciously, her eyes fill up with tears, and upon noticing them, Akako immediately pushes the tears back, remembering that a witch that cries, would lose all their power.

But the question at the back of her mind was still there. Why, or why did Kaito choose Aoko over _her_?

Akako had model-like beauty, while Aoko just looked like an innocent teenager.

Millions of men had their hearts in Akako's grasp.

And then there was Kaito.


	34. Shiho x Akai (trouble) 100

The moment she saw him, she knew he was trouble. But she couldn't resist the curiosity, causing her to be completely fascinated and intrigued by him.

He was a cold, seemingly emotionless person. But Shiho was able to bring out his other side, his somewhat playful side. He was a puzzle that she wanted to solve. His identity seemed to constantly change, from Akai Shuuichi, to Moroboshi Dai, to Akai Shuuichi, and then Okiya Subaru.

But each time she saw him, she couldn't help but fall a bit more in love with this danger, that controlled her heart.


	35. Ran x Vermouth (lust) 100 (high T)

"My _Angel_." Vermouth breathed.

"Vermouth." Ran's voice dropped into whispers as her body naturally reacted to Vermouth, kissing her back. The younger girl's blue eyes closed as Vermouth's cold hands trailed down her naked body, uncovering all her weakest spots.

"You look beautiful, as always." Vermouth purred, pressing her body against Ran's watching as the younger girl shuddered. Both of their eyes darkened with lust, as Ran pulled Vermouth backwards into the bed behind them.

"So impatient, love." Vermouth murmured, pressing kisses against Ran's chest.

"I've missed you." Was the girl's simple reply.


	36. Shinichi x Jigen Daisuke (fondness) 100

"Hello, _Papa_." Shinichi smirked at the annoyed man, his blue eyes bright with mirth. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, brat. And the age difference?" Jigen Daisuke replied gruffly, sipping from the glass of scotch as he withdrew another cigarette out of his pockets. Shinichi sat down next to the man, giving him a wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Don't call you what, _Papa_? I don't care about those twenty-or so years." Shinichi replied. The other man gave a grunt, a mixture of fondness and annoyance, before pulling Shinichi into a kiss.


	37. Ran x Makoto (shattered) 100

Ran leaned back into Makoto's chest, her hands grasping Makoto's softly. For them, this relationship was a nice, slow, sweet one, compared to the last disastrous relationships they had.

Sonoko had been murdered. Shinichi never returned. They were gone, never to return. Ever.

Sonoko and Shinichi left Ran and Makoto with broken, shattered hearts, and after Ran and Makoto started to date, the cracks in their hearts started to slowly mend.

Sure, their hearts might never fully heal, but it was mending, and if this was as good as it'd get, they'd be fine with it.


	38. Ran x Hakuba (asleep) 200

Ran let out a sigh of content as Hakuba wrapped an arm around her. They were sitting on a sofa, while watching a movie. After awhile, Ran yawned, reaching up a hand to rub her eyes.

"Tired, love?" Hakuba asked, shooting Ran a glance. Ran nodded sleepily.

"Mmhmm." Was her reply. Hakuba laughed, before wrapping the blanket more securely around them.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Hakuba offered, pressing his lips against Ran's cheek, a gentle kiss. Ran shook her head, muttering a soft 'No'. But despite her refusal, as the movie ended, Hakuba looked over to Ran, and saw that she was asleep.

Letting his lips curve up into a smile, he carried her to their bedroom, settling her into the bed gently, pulling the comforter up and tucking her in.

Before leaving the room, he pressed his lips against Ran's forehead, letting them linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"Good night, Ran." He murmured before exiting the room, shutting the lights off as he left. He headed to the study to finish up his work.

When morning came, Ran found Hakuba asleep on his desk, papers scattered around him as he slumbered.


	39. Vermouth x Bourbon (flings) 100

It started as one night stands, simple flings. It was like, fuck tonight, forget tomorrow.

But what neither of them had predicted, was that they'd fall in love. Completely, utterly in love.

An actor and an actress. Two disguisers. Two people.

In love.

Completely and utterly in love.

They weren't supposed to be in love. It went against all their thoughts.

They didn't know _when_ they fell in love, but it felt so right, even if their minds yelled that it was right.

But they knew that they were in love, and there was no changing that.


	40. Hakuba x Vermouth (despair) 100

A strangled sob escaped Hakuba. His hands tugged at his hair violently as his mind filled with despair and hopelessness.

As a detective, he'd promised both himself and the world, that he'd fight for the "good" side. He'd never stray from the light.

But now he'd fallen in love. With a murderer. With a coldhearted murderer, who manipulates people to do what she wishes, before tossing them out like trash.

But he couldn't help it. He loves her, so, so much. Loves her to the edge of the universe and back. What should he do?


	41. Makoto x Aoko (careful) 100

The two figures stopped running, taking some time to catch their breaths.

"Makoto-kun, what are we going to do?" Aoko asked, casting a fearful glance behind them.

"We're going to continue running and hiding. We won't let them catch us. I won't let them catch you. We'll pray that they won't catch up." The boy replied, standing up. Aoko shuffled her feet nervously, before placing giving Makoto a soft kiss, closing her eyes.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"You too."

"I love you." Aoko confessed, biting her lip. Makoto's eyes softened.

"And I you."


End file.
